


Be-Be my M8

by BuffShipper



Series: The Sexual Misadventures of  Reylo [9]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal, Anal Beads, BB-8 Ships It, Canon Universe, Come Shot, Crack, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Droid Sex Toys, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Jedi Training (Star Wars), Lightsaber Used as a Sex Toy, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Other, Pining, Sex Toys, Sexual Frustration, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffShipper/pseuds/BuffShipper
Summary: Unable to focus on her Jedi training, Rey de-stresses with a little help from BB-8. Little does she know she's being watched...
Relationships: BB-8/Rey (Star Wars), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Sexual Misadventures of  Reylo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287500
Comments: 16
Kudos: 70





	Be-Be my M8

"I am one with the Force, the Force is with me. I am one with the Force, the Force is with me. I am one with the Force..." This was the mantra that Rey repeated to herself as she sought to connect deeper into the Force. 

Rey sighed. Meditation was a bust. It was always a bust. She couldn't focus. She was never at peace and in tune with the Force enough to focus. Everytime she did, her thoughts would inevitably drift to _him_ , and then she'd find herself trying to search for _him_.

Ben...Kylo Ren. _Supreme Leader of the First Order_ Kylo Ren. _Supreme Leader_ of the military cult she was fighting against as a member of the Resistance. She knew she should hate him, but for some reason she couldn't. Maybe it was just the bond they shared through the Force. Maybe it was just the connection they shared in the hut that one stormy night on Ahch-To. Maybe it was just purely physical: he was a man, she was a woman, it was just nature, nothing more, nothing less.

Whatever it was, it was complicated.

It had been months since their last meeting, even after all those months, on opposite sides of the war, on opposite sides of the Force, Rey still found herself thinking of him, dreaming about him, worrying about him.

At times she'd find herself in the same room as him, and then she couldn't get enough of him when they were together, and yearned for him when parted. She missed the flesh against flesh, the smells and tastes, the sights and sounds. She knew it was wrong, but the way he made her feel...

Opening her eyes and uncrossing her legs, Rey unhooked the her lightsaber from her belt and decided to run the training course that she had set up in the expansive forest terrain of Ajan Koss.

BB-8 beeped in curiosity at her feet. Rey smiled at her little droid companion. The orange and white ball-shaped droid had been quite taken to her ever since she had rescued it on Jakku over a year ago, and had frequently accompanied her as she trained and meditated, beeping encouragement at her.

"Ready to run the course with me, BB-8?" Rey asked affectionately.

The droid beeped an affirmative, and Rey activated her lightsaber and did a couple of warmup twirls with it.

Activating the training ball from her pack and slinging her staff that had been leaning on a nearby tree over her shoulder, Rey tried to shove aside her thoughts of Kylo Ren, instead focusing on trying to avoid the energy bolts it shot at her, on deflection...on trying to hit the damn thing.

She'd run miles over the terrain, leaping over crevasses and up trees, parkouring over obstacles to keep herself sharp.

Physical training had been something she excelled at, it was natural for her. She had been defending herself in solitude for most of her life in the no man's land of Jakku. The physicality and repetition of it had been a way to focus her energies in the way she couldn't with meditation, and provided a welcome distraction from her conflicted thoughts.

But even now, even with all the repetition of running, leaping, and flipping through the jungle, all the lightsaber strikes and blaster bolt deflections couldn't keep the nagging thoughts of Kylo Ren out of her mind.

Narrowly avoiding a blaster bolt to the shoulder, Rey managed to deactivate the training ball, which descended peacefully on the jungle floor.

Rey gasped and scanned the trees, remembering BB-8 with a start. She must have lost the poor droid acres ago. 

Collapsing against a large tree, Rey stared at the sky, trying desperately to ignore the throbbing need at her center. She tried everything. She hugged her core. Crossed her legs. Ground her heels into the soil... _anything_ to soothe the ache.

Nothing worked, and soon Rey gave up trying to deny herself and confident that she was alone, she undid her waistbelt and her torso scarf and cast them aside next to her.

Pulling her pants and undergarments to her knees, Rey lay back, closed her eyes, and imagined that it was Kylo who was spreading her pussy lips apart. That it was Kylo inserting his large fingers into her, rubbing circles as her clit. She imagined that it was Kylo who was palming her soft breasts and pinching her sensitive nipples.

Still, it wasn't quite enough. Her small hands had usually done the job in satisfying her urges when she found herself in need to use them, but she was especially horny today, and just her hands would simply not do. 

Rey took out her lightsaber and examined it, and with a deep breath the pressed the hilt to her opening. It was a little bigger than she could handle. She pressed the bottom in with a grimace: it hurt.

With a wince, she pulled it out and looked at it again. Maybe if she rubbed it against her lips and clit?

She closed her eyes and pressed the cool metal cylinder to her cunt and began to grind against it. If felt good at first, but then a random, unbidden, errant thought entered her mind: an image of her accidentally turning the saber on and vaporizing her naughty bits.

Rey yelped and tossed the saber aside. She palmed herself in desperately, left wanting. _And_ she would have to clean that damn lightsaber later, she'd have to run her hands up the saber's thick shaft...

"OHHARRGHH!!" Rey screamed, bumping the back of her head into the tree trunk in frustration.

She shoved a couple of fingers inside herself, to the knuckle. Why couldn't they go deeper?! Maybe she could try three? Or four?

Would her whole hand fit in there?

[BOOP BEEP BOOP BEEP?] came BB-8, finally catching up with her after she left him far behind, interrupting her sexually frustrated musings.

Rey hastily took her fingers out of her needy slit with a squelch and crossed her legs in embarrassment.

"BB-8!" Rey screeched, red-faced. "YOU NAUGHTY LITTLE DROID! WHAT'RE YOU--"

[BOOP BOOP BOOP BOOP] 

"Oh no, BB-8, I don't think you could help me with this one," Rey sighed, leaning her head against the tree, her anger at the droid evaporating with a sense of defeat.

The droid beeped a reply, and to Rey's amazement, he produced an array of sex toys from his chassis.

Rey gawked at him with a gaped jaw. There was a big pink one with bumps and knobs. A black one that looked like a stack of balls sitting rigidly atop one another. A vibrator. A fist.

A _fist_?! _Why would Poe outfit his droid with all of these?!_ Rey thought. Scratch that. She really didn't want to know.

"BB8, put those away! I can't just--"

[BEEP BOOP BOOP BEEP]

"I am, but I can make due, alo--"

[BEEP BEEP BOOP BEEP]

"Yes, I know you want to help, but--"

[BEEP BEEP BOOP BOOP]

"I don't even know where those things have been--"

[BOOP BEEP BOOP BEEP]

"I don't care if they're clean, I--"

[BEEP BEEP BOOP BOOP]

"You don't need to remind me, you wiseass droid!" 

BB-8 rolled closer to her and waved the pink toy around, thrusting it almost seductively at her face [BOOP BOOP BEEP BEEP]

The pink one looked so tantalizing...Rey's eyes furrowed as she considered...

"You really can do everything, can't you, BB-8?" Rey pondered, her eyes crossing as the knobbed dildo drew closer to her.

"Alright. You tell nobody about this," Rey decided breathlessly.

[BEEP BEEP BEEP BOOP?]

"Especially Poe."

Rey laid herself flat on the forest floor, kicking the rest of her pants off and spreading her legs wide so the droid had unobstructed access to her holes.

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, and tried to pretend that she wasn't so desperate for dick that she was accepting it from a sexed-up astromech droid.

 _No,_ she thought as a toy pressed up against her opening. _It was Kylo...Ben. Ben has come to me at last. His big dick is--_

Rey squealed in shock from BB-8's first precision thrust with the pink toy, the knobbly one, the ' _ribbed for her pleasure_ ' one. Her toes curled, her hands ripped at the nearby grasses, her eyes rolled in the back of her head as the waves of sensation radiated throughout her center and the rest of her body.

"Oooh oh my Force, B-BE-BE-E-EIGHT!"

Her juices dribbled out of her cunt and down to her ass, where the droid, encouraged by the positive reaction he was getting, pressed the ball toy to the rim of her asshole.

She blinked and sat up on her elbows when she realized what he was doing, but then BB-8 plunged the first ball off the toy into her hole, and she collapsed back to the jungle floor in a moaning heap as the second, third, fourth, fifth balls pumped deeper and deeper inside her.

Rey writhed from the incredible stimulation, and before she could reach a shaking hand to her clit, BB-8 brought a buzzing vibrator forth and pressed the device to it.

Rey came almost instantly from the intensity, and then, feeling overloaded, she pushed away the vibrator.

"B-B-BB-8...just take it easy on the vibrator..." Rey moaned, a smile. "Just...slow...like that...yeah...hmmm..."

She let the droid pump into her holes, and then Rey finally relaxed completely into it, letting the droid do what he was programmed to do.

It wasn't so bad. She could actually get used to it. It was peaceful, out here in nature, just her and her droid fuck-buddy, and--and--

Rey felt an all too familiar tingle in the nape of her neck, and opened her eyes, feeling both afraid and anticipatory at the presence that suddenly filled her awareness,

Kylo Ren stood inches from her, upside down from her perspective, eyes wide in shock.

They couldn't see each other's surroundings. He just saw his bondmate and enemy-lover with her legs spread eagled and her holes being fucked relentlessly by an unseen partner. It could've been anyone as far as he knew.

" _Droid_ ," was all she could utter with the waves of stimulation from her core and the frantic worry clouding her mind and senses.

Rey was fearful he'd be angry at her, but his gloved hand shook as it travelled to the bulge in his trousers as he watched Rey.

Muttering unintelligibly to himself, Kylo kept his eyes on her as he hastily undid the waistbelt of his tunic to expose the front of his trousers.

Rey's lips parted in surprise as he pulled himself out, his hands running up and down the veiny shaft. He bit his lip, and hastily took his glove off with his teeth, throwing it to the floor with a jerk of his head.

Kylo then spit into his palm and ran his hands down his cock once more, squeezing a drop of clear, dewey liquid that dribbled across his fingers.

He nodded to her, signaling for her to continue.

Maintaining her gaze, Rey slowly reached down to her clit and rubbed circles at the bud as BB-8's toys dipped in and out of her holes with mechanical precision.

Kylo pumped himself a little faster, and with her other hand, Rey reached up her to palm at her breasts for him, pinching her nipples between her fingers, a husky moan escaping from her throat.

"Fuck," Kylo muttered between gritted teeth, pumping himself faster. He reached under the base of his cock, cupping his balls as if he was massaging out an ache.

Rey kept her eyes locked on him, afraid that even blinking would end their connection. She pretended it was him who was fucking her holes, that it was him who was groping at her curves with his big, strong hands.

"Rey..." Ben was close. She could see it in his eyes, in the desperate blur of his pumping fist.

"Cum for me, Ben," Rey panted, her tongue out and waiting. "I want it. I want to taste your hot cum..."

"Oh fuck...Rey!" Kylo cried, his voice strangled in passion. "Rey! I-- _aargghah_!!!"

Incredibly, across the light years of the bond, Rey felt his sticky spend splash across her breasts, into her open mouth, on her face.

The heady taste, the smell, the tactile feeling of his pleasure combined with BB-8's toys sent Rey over the edge yet again, and Rey screamed "BEN!" as she came, so much harder than before, dousing the droid's white and orange chassis with her spray, her pussy and anal walls clenching and unclenching around the fake cocks as she ground out the last bit of stimulation from them.

Rey growled in protest as he faded from view, but she felt a gentle, reassuring tug on the other side of the bond, so she melted bonelessly to the jungle floor, satisfied and exhausted. 

BB-8's toys slowed to a standstill as he withdrew the toys from inside her, and Rey waved the droid off with a gesture.

BB-8 rolled back and pulled his pink, knobbly dildo and anal bead toys back into his circular body before producing a sort of cleaning buffer to polish Rey's spray off his chassis.

Rey herself was busy cleaning up, lazily collecting the last drops of Kylo's spend off of her face and chest that she could find with her finger and sucked it off, savoring the taste, anticipating an occasion where she could taste it again. 

If only she could just switch on the bond at will. _If only_.

BB-8 rolled up and beeped a question to her, shaking her out of her carnal musings.

"Yeah, we should be heading back," Rey sighed, getting up to get dressed. "You go ahead."

The dismissal in her voice was clear. The droid beeped a little dejectedly and rolled away. Rey stared at him as she fastened her waistbelt, and then jogged ahead to catch up with him.

"BB-8! Wait up!"

BB-8 paused and wheeled around to face her.

Rey smiled. She couldn't connect with Kylo Ren as often as she would have liked, but she _did_ have BB-8. She needn't take him for granted. After all, the droid could do just about _anything_.

"Feel free to join me on, er, _training_ runs. Anytime."

BB-8 beeped happily at her, and together they began the long trip back to base.


End file.
